C'est nous les meilleurs !
by kimiyo-hakijin
Summary: Le championnat Américain terminé, ils sont sortis de là victorieux pour une deuxième fois... maintenant c'est le tour de la Chine... Quelques imprévu arrivera, le tournoi ne se déroulera pas comme ils l'avaient prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre : 1**

**Auteure : kimiyo Hakijin... donc mouaaa...**

**Anime : BEYBLADEE !!**

**Mémo : BONNE LECTURE !!**

**

* * *

**

***Flashback***

_Une foule en délire, un présentateur heureux et cinq beybladeurs totalement flamboyant. Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max et Kenny étaient tous les cinq dans une fabuleuse arène de Beyblade, éclairée par des lumières de différentes couleurs, ça semblait être une vrai fête…_

_Les cinq jeunes hommes venaient de remporter le tournoi de l'Amérique de Beyblade, pour une deuxième fois en carrière de beybladeur. Ils sont tous su, à la dernière minute, que leur prochain tournoi était en Chine. Kai, comme d'habitude, était resté sérieux, dans son coin, froid et silencieux, même s'il était content pour son équipe. Tyson et Max sautaient partout, Ray les observait étrangement et Kenny courrait après les deux gamins. _

« - QUOI ?? S'exclama Tyson, totalement surpris de la nouvelle.

« - on part Demain ?? C'est une vraie blague !! On ne sera jamais prêt à temps !! Continua Kenny.

« - Ouais !! Demain Matin à 5h !! conclut le présentateur.

« - QUOI, 5h ??? S'exclama encore une fois Tyson et max.

« - vous avez entendu, dit Kai. Demain matin à 5h il faut être dans l'avion… je vous conseillerais de vous rendre le plus vite possible à l'hotel pour amasser vos affaires et vous préparer…

_Personne ne s'entendait à un départ si brusque et si tôt pour la Chine. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de fêter leur victoire !! Cependant, Max eut la brillante idée, selon Tyson, de fêter une fois là bas… bien sure Kai et Ray allait proposer cette idée, mais max fut traité de génie par Tyson pour avoir eu une idée pareil. _

***fin du Flashback***

Un énorme ronflement dans une chambre et le silence total dans l'autre… Voilà ce que l'on entendait dans l'appartement de l'équipe des bladebreakers. Pour ce qui est de l'apparence : deux chambre, salle de bain, salon/cuisine… le bordel partout, aucune pièce propre, des vêtements traînant dans les chambres et à la limite le corridor, les manettes de jeux vidéo traînant dans le salon, une lampe au sol, les fauteuils déplacés… La cuisine, il y avait pleins de restes de nourriture… œuvre de Tyson, probablement… Devinez quelle chambre contient Tyson et Max ?? Celle des ronflements… pas très difficile à deviner… surtout que les deux sont enfermé dans la même chambre, les trois autres étant de l'autre côté du couloir, dans l'autre salle contenant trois lits.

La routine de sons se brisa précipitamment par un étrange bâillement. La chambre de Tyson et Max n'était à présent plus aussi bruyante qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques secondes, puisque les deux jeunes bladebreakers s'étaient réveillés. Du côté de la chambre des trois autres, seulement Kenny était réveillé, étant caché derrière son ordinateur, encore. On put entendre une porte s'ouvrir, des pas dans le couloir, puis, plus rien. C'est ce qui a alarmé Kenny. Il se leva de son lit et s'avança vers la porte de chambre, l'ouvrant et regardant à l'extérieur de la chambre. Aucune trace de Tyson.

« Hey, Tyson ?? » chuchota Kenny, question de ne pas réveiller personne.

Le blondinet avait entendu la voix de Kenny. Il savait où il était, mais semblerait que le petit intello ne le savait pas… Max se pointa dans le cadre de porte de sa chambre, regardant Kenny. Il regarda ensuite le couloir pour retourner son regard fatigué sur le jeune fanatique d'informatique. Lorsque Max avait tourné son visage, Kenny l'avait imité, croyant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'apparent dans le couloir, mais tout était normal.

« Surement parti manger, dit le blondinet.

- Sa ne serait pas surprenant de la part d'un estomac sur pattes… » Conclut Kenny.

C'est en s'avançant qu'il découvrit son coéquipier, caché par la porte du réfrigérateur, la tête à l'intérieur. Il le regardait étrangement, puis notre jeune brun se tourna et partit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il put ensuite apercevoir que Kai était réveillé. Avec tout ce boucan dans le couloir, ce n'était pas très surprenant…Le chef se leva, mettant son chandail et partant direction le couloir, refermant la porte de chambre derrière lui. Kenny, étant assis sur son lit, se contentait de parler avec Dizzy. Ray dormait encore, à la grande surprise du cadet du groupe. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, surtout si Kai était parti pour les sermonner bien comme il faut…

Un bruit d'engueulade… voilà ce qui finit de réveiller le jeune chef d'équipe, bien qu'il fût le plus vieux de ceux présent dans cet appartement… Il s'était fait réveillé brusquement, malheureusement pour lui… ce qui le rendit plutôt bête. Sa position « Piquet » dans le milieu de l'entrée de cuisine ne laissait pas le regard de Max et Tyson indifférent. Il regardait les deux derniers qui venaient d'arrêter de se battre pour le dernier fond de céréale. Kai arriva, arracha la boîte d'un coup sec des mains des deux gamins, puis il partit dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tu avais faim ?? demanda Kenny, perplexe.

- Hm… tanné d'entendre ces gamins s'engueuler comme des caves… » Répondit Kai d'une voix plutôt fatiguée.

Kenny contemplait son chef d'un regard étrange, puis il retourna à son ordinateur, Dizzy qui l'appelait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ray ouvrit les yeux, puis il se redressa dans son lit. Il regarda le réveil matin : 7h 30… Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Dizzy continua de parler fort, Kenny tentant d'enterrer sa voix pour lui parler, en montant le ton encore plus fort que la voix sortant de son ordinateur, sans succès.

« Pas possible de dormir plus longtemps ici ?? dit Ray, totalement découragé.

- je suis réveillé depuis quelques heures déjà…

- Tu pourrais au moins dire à Dizzy de baisser le volume !! Vous parlez trop fort !! »

Ray semblait vraiment découragé. Le fanatique d'informatique décida d'aller dans la chambre libre à côté, anciennement occupé par Max et Tyson. Peut-être pourrait-il travailler en paix dans le silence et sans se faire interrompre par les deux gars les plus sérieux du groupe… Kai, lui, se contentait de manger ses céréales, fixant le mur. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de rendre les deux gamins plus mature, ou du moins, une mince chance que ça puisse arriver… Ray se tourna dos à son chef, tentant de s'endormir. Les yeux étaient toujours fermés mais le chinois avait de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

Max et Tyson jouaient aux jeux vidéo sur la télévision. Ils semblaient tous les deux totalement hypnotisé par le combat qu'ils menaient avec leurs personnages adversaires. Les deux criaient des injures à son adversaire, criant des niaiseries dans le salon, puis Kai apparut dans le cadre de porte. Il les regardait perplexe, totalement découragé de leur situation. Kai se résuma à conclure que c'était un cas totalement désespéré, inutile d'essayer de les rendre plus mature… les gamins comme ça à 15 ans, ce n'était pas normal…

« Allez !! Go gooo !!!

- la ferme Tyson du me déconcentre !!

- non !! Toi, la ferme !! C'est moi qui vais gagner anyway !!

- Tu vas manger une raclé, Tyson !! »

Les deux jeunes hommes furent tous deux surpris par l'apparition de leur chef d'équipe devant la télévision, leur cachant totalement la vue. Celui-ci débrancha le fil du jeu vidéo, arracha les manettes des deux jeunes gamins et les lança derrière le fauteuil. Il éteint la console de jeu et ferma la télévision. Max et Tyson semblèrent totalement déçus, mais Kai, lui, satisfait. Cependant, il préférait les prévenir quand-même, immature comme ils sont, ce ne serait pas sure qu'ils aient compris le message.

« On a pas le droit de rien faire ici ??, dit Tyson sur un ton brusque.

- Je te rappelle que c'est nous cinq qui a loué l'appartement…commenta le blondinet.

- ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer aux jeux vidéo à 7h le matin… à cette heure, si vous ne dormez pas, vous devriez vous entraîner…

- Mais Kai… tu crois que tu es mieux ??

- j'ai été réveillé par vos cris de chamaillement et je suis en train de manger… »

Le russe montra la boîte de céréale et partit vers la chambre à nouveau, refermant encore une fois la porte derrière lui. Le silence régnait à présent dans la place. Ray avait réussi à s'endormir, quelques minutes après, et Kai fut assis sur son lit, mangeant ses céréales. On n'entendait pratiquement rien venant de l'autre chambre, là où Kenny et son ordinateur était… c'était une preuve que Kenny savait être mature quand il le voulait…

« - LA FERME DIZZY TU N'AS PAS RAISON !!

« - Kenny, je suis une machine !! J'ai toujours raison !!

« - pas vrai !! Tu mens, Dizzy !! »

Ces phrases dites haute et forte de la part de Kenny changèrent totalement les idées de la tête de Kai, Kenny n'était pas aussi mature qu'il en avait l'air avec ses lunettes, sa cravate verte et son ordinateur. Kenny avait réussi à réveiller Ray, encore une fois. Celui-ci, tanné de ne pas pouvoir dormir, décida d'enfiler ses vêtements de jour et de partir prendre de l'air. Il sortit de la chambre et partit à l'extérieur.

Ray marchait tranquillement dans les rues. L'air frais et le léger vent lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il était totalement tanné de ses coéquipiers totalement immature, de son chef qui abusait de son poste et de l'odeur horrible de l'appartement. C'était le travail de Tyson, laver… mais comme Ray le savait si bien, jamais le ménage serait fait… où du moins, fini… En plus, Tyson avait été privé de faire la cuisine à cause qu'il a mit le feu au four, Il ne doit plus prendre de bain mais plutôt se contenter d'une douche, puisque le gars à la casquette avait inondé la salle de bain par un soudain « oubli » de l'eau qui coulait toujours du robinet…

« - Gang d'idiots !!

D'après Ray, il était le seul qui avait du sens, parfois Kenny. Max et Tyson trop immature à son goût, incapable de rien faire seul, foutant le bordel partout, toujours en train de s'amuser plutôt que de faire de l'entraînement… et Kai… que dire du chef des Bladebreakers… Il abusait de son rôle de chef d'équipe, donnant trop d'ordre inutile, trop de restriction qui finissait par pourrir la vie à tout le monde… Ray se secoua la tête, revint à la réalité. Il devait rentrer, c'est lui qui s'occupait de monter et préparer le tout pour fêter leur victoire… Ray se dépêcha alors de retourner à l'appartement, dans un pas rapide.

* * *

_Donc, comment il était ?? c'éest mon tout premier chapitre fait ainsi... j'ai d'autres fic mais je ne sais pas si je vais les poster dessus, ils sont minable comparé à celle là... _

_Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon... je vais faire avec..._

_on se donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre alors ^^ la suite sortira d'ici une semaine promi... peut-etre avant, même ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre : 2**

**Auteure : MOUAAA !! kimiyo hakijin encore une fois xD**

**Anime : BEYBLADEE !!**

**Mémo : le chap' a sorti plus vite que prévu, mais bonne lecture quand-même xD**

* * *

La journée avait été pénible, Kai ayant totalement reprit son rôle de chef, encore une fois, trop au sérieux. Tous étaient obligé de faire les corvée dans la maison, tout préparer pour le party, bien que ça ne plaisait pas trop au phénix… Tyson et Max étaient obligés de faire leurs corvées habituelles : le lavage, le nettoyage, balayeuse, vaisselle…Ray, lui, était condamné à se promener dehors et à acheter le tout pour le party, aller chez des amis et les inviter à se joindre… Très ennuyant tout ça, surtout la hâte pour la soirée…

Le soir venu, c'était un espèce de party qui régnait dans l'appartement de Chine. La musique assez élevé, les bladebreakers et quelques amis des alentours étaient tous dans le petit salon, buvant de l'alcool. Kai venait de temps en temps chercher une bouteille de bière et partait ensuite vers la chambre, la buvant tout seul. Il détestait les gens. Ray faisait le fou, étant pratiquement saoul, mais ça ne pouvait pas battre Max et Tyson, qui eux, était totalement crinqué dans le couvercle.

« UNE AUTRE BIÈRE STE PLAIT !! »

Tous se turent, regardant Kai arriver, pratiquement saoul. Sa dernière bière remontait à 5 minutes environ, ce qui expliqua son état. Il avait de la difficulté à se tenir debout, tenant sa bouteille vide du bout des doigts. Le party reprit, Kai s'y joignant de bon cœur. Tous s'amusèrent comme des mongoles. Bien sure, Tyson et max continuèrent de faire les cons, de crier POUET !! à l'extérieur de l'appartement, de se faire verser un verre d'eau sur la tête par le voisin d'en haut et se faire lancer des boules de papiers par celui d'en bas…

« - LA FERME !! ON ESSAIE DE DORMIR !! grommela un voisin, totalement enragé.

« - On a beau tolérer la musique, si tu viens crier dans nos oreilles, on va se plaindre, se plaint un autre voisin au blond qui avait rejoint le jeune Tyson sur le perron.

Lee et Mariah s'étaient joint au party, Kevin étant obligé de rester chez lui puisqu'il était trop jeune pour y participer, et Gary ne filait pas très bien. Les deux membres des White Tigers furent plutôt pas mal chaud, ayant déjà bu quelques bières.

Ray était plutôt saoul, n'ayant plus toute sa tête. Il faisait n'importe quoi sans y penser, exactement comme il y a 3 minutes où il se jeta sur le sofa tellement fort qu'il chavira. Sauf là, c'était tellement intense… Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, il imaginait Mariah en gars et Kai en fille… Il dut se secouer la tête, fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir, pour finalement constater que son chef était un gars et sa « Sœur » était une fille…Kai non plus n'avait plus tout sa tête et ça paraissait encore plus que Ray : il courrait en rond autour de la table de salon, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le dossier du sofa renversé, de s'accoter sur le banc du sofa.

« - Ray !! Viens ici !!

Kai venait de demander à Ray d'approcher. Ray accourut vers Kai, s'enfargeant dans le tapis et tomba littéralement au sol. Il se releva aussi rapidement qu'il eut tombé et il regarda Kai assis, alors que lui était debout. Kai s'approcha de Ray, lui attrapa les jambes et les serra contre lui. Ray trouvait ça drôle tandis que Kai parlait aux jambes de Ray, croyant probablement que c'était lui.

« - pourquoi tu m'as appelé, Kai ??

« - Je t'aime !!!! =3

Ray s'assis carré dans le dossier du sofa toujours renversé, pour ensuite lui donner un gros câlin. Kai lui remit le câlin tout en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux. Un bisou se suivit par la suite, avant de se poursuivre en gros baisers. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser, s'interrompant quelques fois pour une gorgée de bière où quelque chose du genre. Ils se ramassèrent rapidement dans une chambre à part, presque nus. Pour ce qui est de Lee et Mariah, ils riaient de Tyson et Max, qui sans avoir la nécessité de le dire, jouaient aux chats perché dans le salon.

Le lendemain, Ray ouvrit les yeux, puis il se laissa tomber littéralement en bas du lit après avoir vu Kai couché près de lui, dans un simple petit lit. Il se releva rapidement, regardant la scène. Kai était dans le lit, pas de chandail, les pantalons détachés. Il regarda son allure : pas très mieux… ses cheveux étaient totalement lousses, partiellement emmêlés, pas de chandail et un pantalon plutôt bas. Il ne se souvenait pas très clairement de ce qui s'est passé mais une chose qu'il sait : il a du assez boire pour se rendre saoul car il avait un de ses maux de têtes !!

Kai ouvrit les yeux, regardant Ray qui l'observait avec un regard étrange et fatiguée. Il se leva d'un bond, prit son chandail chiffonné, ouvrit son armoire à linge, prit quelques vêtements propres. Il s'approcha de Ray, le prenant par le collet. Kai, lui, se souvenait ce qui s'était passé et l'humiliation l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Il regardait Ray d'un regard assez froid, son visage proche de celui de son cadet, le tenant toujours par le collet.

« - que je te vois ouvrir la bouche… tu ne dis à personne ce qui s'est passé hier soir et cette nuit sinon tu peux dire au revoir à ta belle mâchoire…

Puis, il partit d'un pas rapide en grommelant vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et la refermant. Ça ne prit pas grand temps que l'on entendait la douche couler. Ray resta figé, sans rien dire ni bouger. En plus de la menace de Kai, il venait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Son mal de tête d'envahit encore plus, la douleur étant presque plus soutenable. Il se laissa tomber péniblement sur le lit encore chaud, plissant les yeux un peu avant de les fermer, question de tenter de faire descendre la douleur. Ça ne semblait pas fonctionner super, il se contenta de se coucher complètement et confortablement dans le lit, tentant de se coucher et de chasser les images de la nuit passé qui ne cessait revenir le hanter.

« - AAAHHHHHHHHH !! J'AI FAAAIIIIIMM !!

Ray ouvrit les yeux bien carré, se redressant dans son lit et se levant, partant vers la porte, l'ouvrit machinalement et se rendant dans la cuisine. La voix de Tyson avait raisonné partout dans l'appartement. Une fois rendu dans la cuisine, il prit 5 œufs, les ouvrit tous pour les étaler dans le fond d'une poêle graissé, alluma le feu et une fois prêt, donna l'œuf à Tyson. Il répéta la même chose pour Max, qui venait de se réveiller.

« - Que je vous entendre dire que vous avez faim… u__u dit Ray Désespéré.

« - Merci Ray !! dit Tyson.

« - Hey, Ça va Ray ?? dit Max, étant le seul à avoir remarqué son état plutôt pénible.

Ray ne répondit pas, partant plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit, ne bougeant plus. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de laisser la douleur s'épanouir et disparaître, mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Ray sentait le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes, sa vue était embrouillé lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce qui le forçait à les tenir fermé. Lorsqu'il bougeait, il sentait un vertige énorme, même s'il est déjà couché. Cela obligea le chinois à rester couché, dans son lit bien douillet.

Kai était dans la douche, entendant pratiquement rien, même plus le son de l'eau. Il ne sentait pas l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, il tentait d'éclaircir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il tentait de supprimer les images de Ray et lui dans le même lit, ce qui le frustra au plus haut point. Il se sentait totalement humilié, regrettant de s'être rendu saoul à ce point. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait préféré rester seul à lire un livre et surveiller le tout, mais l'appartement était à présent encore plus sale qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, empestant l'alcool. Le chef devait reprendre sa fonction de chef et obliger les gamins à travailler.

Il se secoua la tête, revint à la réalité et remarquant l'eau ruisseler sur lui, le son de l'eau sortant du robinet. Il ferma la douche, prit une serviette et S'essuya pour ensuite l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Tyson mangeait bien tranquillement… La bonne cuisine de Ray… même si lui-même pourrait se faire cuire ces fameux œufs… c'est simple pourtant O__O mais il réussirait à foutre le feu partout quand-même… Une fois son œuf… bah ses 5 œufs totalement mangé, il se rendit dans le salon et commença par retirer tout ce qui devait se trouver sous le sofa, avant de redresser celui-ci. Tyson regardait Max, qui lui, en faisait autant. Le blond s'avança vers le jeune à la casquette pour lui poser une question.

« - Pourquoi tu ranges ??

« - On ne se fera pas gueuler dessus par Kai si on ranges !! expliqua Tyson.

Max comprit presque immédiatement, décidant alors de s'y mettre lui aussi. Ils commencèrent à ranger le tout, cordant tout à sa place. Lorsque Kai sortit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes après, ça empestait encore l'alcool, mais tout était bien rangé à sa place. Kai fut plutôt surpris de ce résultat, mais garda un air froid. Il ne filait pas du tout à récompenser ces deux là. Il se contenta de se tourner dos à eux, retournant dans sa chambre. Avant d'y entrer, il regardait les deux jeunes de son regard froid.

« - sa pue encore…

Puis, il entra dans la chambre, laissant Tyson et Max totalement désespéré du cas de Kai, qui était beaucoup trop sérieux. Tyson et Max entreprirent donc de nettoyer le salon, de faire aérer en ouvrant la porte arrière et la fenêtre avant, question de laisser l'air sortir et de laisser entrer de l'air pur. Quelques minutes après, Kai sortit de la chambre, allant directement face à Max, qui trouvait le plus mature des deux.

« - Va t'occuper de Ray, il est malade… Tyson, toi, tu nettoies les murs…

« - QUOI ??? bredouilla Tyson, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la porte de chambre.

Kai attrapa Tyson par le bras, le gardant dans le salon. C'était une vraie enflure ce gars !! Pas croyable… Kai se contenta de le regarder de son regard froid habituel, puis le jeune homme à la casquette décida de se soumettre aux ordres de Kai, plutôt que d'avoir encore plus de tâche à faire.

* * *

_Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre là ?? moi je le trouve pas si pirem ais je trouve que ça aurait pu être pas mal mieux..._

_ça se peux que je me trouve nul, que je me sous-estime... mais c'est mon opinion..._

_Ce chapitre a sorti beaucoup plus vite... là j'ai 30 minutes pour écrire le prochain sinon je vais le poster demain =D _

_donc c'est un rendez-vous, pour le prochain chapitre !!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Max était assis sur le coin du lit de Ray, il était allongé dans son lit, sous les couvertures, une serviette humide au front. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. La fièvre lui montait aux joues, qui étaient légèrement rosées. Le rideau de la fenêtre était fermé, la chambre était sombre, laissant Ray plonger dans un sommeil profond et sans interruption. Le noir total, le silence maintenu et obligé par Kai… Bref, Max tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruits…

Ray lâcha un espèce de gémissement étrange, ouvrit les yeux légèrement, juste assez pour voir Max près de lui. Il voyait assez embrouillé, la douleur toujours persistante. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses membres totalement paralysés de fatigue. Les cheveux du chinois se trouvaient attachés en simple couette, auquel le jeune Ray était couché dessus. Max se leva du lit, fit signe à Ray de rester là, puis il partit. Max se trouvait dan le corridor, allant tranquillement vers Kai. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Il s'est réveillé mais il ne va vraiment pas bien…

« - JE VEUX ALLER LE VOIR !! se plaint Tyson, mais Kai lui ferma la gueule en l'obligeant de travailler.

« - alors appelle un médecin… conseilla Kai avant de retourner dans son bouquin.

Max prit alors le combiné, composa le numéro avant d'éteindre le téléphone. Il ne savait pas parler un mot chinois !! Il décida de tenter quand-même, au cas où ils savent parler anglais… Il recomposa le numéro puis il attendit que ça décroches. Il réclama alors immédiatement un médecin, donna l'adresse, le tout en anglais. Il raccrocha par la suite puis il retourna dans la chambre pour constater que Ray s'était rendormi. Il retourna et l'observa quelques instant, pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas mort, puis il s'assoit sur le lit, attendant patiemment le médecin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tok tok tok… Kai lâcha un cri, comme quoi il pouvait entrer. Le médecin entra et vit que tout semblait correct. Il observa Kai qui obligeait Tyson a travailler avec un air dédaigneux puis il posa la question fatale.

« - où est le malade ?? demanda le docteur avec un anglais quasi parfait.

« - Première porte à gauche… dit Kai en pointant le couloir dans son dos, sans sortir son nez de son livre.

Le médecin partit vers la direction indiqué en glissant un petit merci au Russe, puis pénétra la chambre. Il put voir Ray dans son lit et Max alentour. Le médecin voyait que le jeune chinois n'allait pas bien. Il s'avança vers lui, commençant par prendre son pouls. Il put voir qu'il était un peu trop lent, ce qui inquiétait le médecin. Il décida alors de sortir ses questions stupides et bombarda Max.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a prit dernièrement ??

« - De la bière !! On a fait un méga party et on s'est tous rendu saoul/

« - voilà le problème… peut-être qu'il ne supporte simplement pas du tout l'alcool…

Le médecin examina Ray de tout les côté, et celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le médecin lui dit de rester allongé, de ne pas trop forcer, Ray se posait alors beaucoup de questions. Il avait cependant trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir. Le médecin parlait dans un langage totalement incompréhensible par Ray… Il vit que Max répondait aussi mal… peut-être étais-ce lui qui ne comprenait pas… Ray n'avait pas toute sa tête et ça paraissait.

Une fois le Médecin parti, Max partit dire ce que Ray avait à son chef. Le blondinet commença à parler, sans arrêt, de fièvre, de maux de têtes, de problème Cardiaque, jusqu'à ce que Kai lui dise de se la fermer. Tyson, voulant toujours aller le voir, finit par pouvoir y aller une fois avoir terminé de laver le plancher à la brosse à dent. Oui, c'est bel et bien le genre d'ordre de Kai lorsque tu répliques à ses ordres. Lorsque Tyson pénétra dans la chambre, il vit le chinois allongé dans le lit. Il alla le voir, prenant sa main. Soudainement, Kenny se pointa dans le cadre de porte. Il fut réveillé par tout le grabuge, et il remarqua enfin la raison de celui-ci. Il décida alors d'aller dans la cuisine, question de ne pas mettre trop de pression autour de Ray. Trop de monde ne l'aiderait pas à remonter la pente.

Max, dans la cuisine, parlait encore à Kai. Il lui disait ce que le Médecin avait conseillé à celui-ci pour qu'il se remette sur pied. C'est seulement là que Kai l'avait écouté, puis, il enfila ses chaussures assez rapidement et sortit de l'appartement sur un pas pressé. Max, lui, regardait Kenny se pointer dans le salon. Il semblait bien fatigué… plus qu'à l'habitude…Kenny posait des questions, et Max lui répondit en une seule phrase : Ray est malade…

Kai était entré dans la pharmacie et cherchait ce que le médecin lui avait proposé. Il eut beau regarder dans plus de la moitié des tablettes, il n'eut pas trouvé. Il se retourna donc à la recherche d'un pharmacien qui pourrait l'aider avant de tomber nez à nez avec un gars et une fille qu'il détestait : Lee et Mariah. La jeune aux cheveux roses regardait Kai d'un regard interrogateur et Lee s'apprêtait à le bombarder de questions.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? dit Mariah.

« - Je te retourne la question… répliqua Kai.

« - Nous sommes venus chercher des pansements car Kevin est tombé gravement en vélo…expliqua Lee avant d'être coupé par Kai.

« - Ray est malade…

« - QUOI ??

Mariah et Lee venait d'être surpris par le propos de Kai. Ils semblèrent tous deux vouloir changer de direction et accourir dans l'appartement où ray était présentement et de laisser Tomber Kevin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à un de leur coéquipier.

« - Vous n'auriez pas vu des tylenols ??

« - par là…

Kai s'éloigna de Mariah et Lee qui venaient de leur indiquer le chemin sans même leur dire au revoir, comme dans ses habitudes. Il alla les chercher et revint à la caisse, malheureusement pour lui, en même temps que les deux white Tigers. Il était cependant coincé derrière eux, les regardant payer. Une fois passé, Lee assura Kai qu'il passerait voir Ray une fois qu'ils se seraient occupés de Kevin. Kai haussa un sourcil puis se retourna à la caissière pour payer ce qu'il venait de prendre des tablettes. Il sortit à l'extérieur et partit en direction de l'appartement.

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver, donner les tylenols à Max pour qu'il s'occupe de Ray qu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Bien entendu, c'est Tyson qui accourut à la porte pour répondre. Il vit les deux white Tigers attendre sur le patio. Il les fit entrer, les regarda perplexe et c'est alors que Lee ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer leur arrivé surprise.

« - On viens voir Ray…

Tyson regardait les deux jeunes gens à la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre ni quoi faire. Il chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Kenny, dans le salon, cependant il retourna à son ordinateur. Kai se pointa dans le cadre et il leur fit signe de venir, sans faire de bruits. Ils accoururent tous deux dans la chambre, laissant Tyson seul, désemparé et surpris devant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il se secoua la tête, ferma la porte et partit dans la chambre pour voir Mariah et Lee. Ray était réveillé !! Il parlait à Mariah et Lee qui semblait surpris. Kai agrippa alors max par le collet, l'attira à l'extérieur de la chambre en le traînant au sol, attrapant Tyson en chemin puis il ferma la porte de chambre.

Ray s'était redressé, assis, tandis que Lee et Mariah était près de lui, le fixant. Ray semblait bien aller, malgré le mal de tête toujours présent. Ils regardaient leur ancien coéquipier, sans toutefois lui parler, laissant le temps au chinois de se replacer un peu. Malgré son mal de tête, Il finit par dire quelques mots.

« - Mariah, Lee… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici.. ?

« - Ton cher Kai nous a dit ce qui se passait. Nous sommes venus te voir…

« - Merci… les mais…

Dit-il avant de se coucher et se rendormir bien tranquillement dans son lit douillet, en compagnie de ses deux amis et anciens coéquipiers.


End file.
